


《Hey，Girl》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.性转三少PWP！2.一定程度的非自愿描写！3.再次强调是性转，M/F，有直白的女性器官描写！强烈警告！





	《Hey，Girl》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.性转三少PWP！  
> 2.一定程度的非自愿描写！  
> 3.再次强调是性转，M/F，有直白的女性器官描写！强烈警告！

当那只手抚上Tina的脖子的时候她并没有动。

一如既往的，红罗宾度过了一个并不让人愉快的夜晚，漫长，混沌，伴随着大量的汗水和肌肉劳损，也许还有弥散在空气里的微量毒素，而白日里文书工作也从不肯放她轻松，所以当现在她带着满身的疲倦躺在蝙蝠洞里的时候，她一点，一点也不想搭理Damian这个魔鬼。

“那么，”她勉强用力，在那只爪子真的弄死她之前拽紧Damian的胳膊，“你又想做什么？”

“看来你度过了一个愉快的夜晚不是吗，Drake。”Damian说话的时候紧盯着Tina，那目光甚至可以称得上是目不转睛，然而那道充斥着挑衅与玩味的眼神不论何时都能迅速引起Tina的不快，或许也能引起许多人的。

“如果你稍微懂上一点礼貌，Damian，你就不该在这种情况下来骚扰我，现在，放手。”

“放手我能得到什么好处嘛，”Damian将另一只手揉进Tina的头发里，“你现在根本没法挣脱我。”他说着，看着Tina不愉的睁开她那双宝石蓝的眼睛，“那你也该滚开，我可没有配合你那些需求的天然义务，谢谢。”

“你没有吗Drake，我还以为所有这些你都会列好整理清单呢。”Damian说着，很突然的放平了转椅，而在整个过程里他始终没放开Tina的脖子，以那样粗暴的力道来看，上面肯定已经留下了掐痕。

Tina在暴君的魔爪下哼了一声，有鉴于她状态最好的时候也很难打赢Damian——这随着他的年龄增长变得越来越困难——所以她的理智告诉她最好别再挑衅，然而她现在太累，也太困，而要求一个困倦的红罗宾还保有平日里的冷静又太强人所难，尤其对象还是这个绿眼睛的地狱生灵。

“就算我真的有性爱清单，那上面也不会有你的名字，我的对象都是精挑细选的，至于你，Damian，还不够资格。”她说着，十分清楚这不是个好答案，但她实在太疲惫了，并不想再在一个愤怒的蝙蝠崽和一个没那么愤怒却依然暴力的蝙蝠崽里做选择题。

“不错的回答，”Damian不出所料的被激怒了，没有眼罩遮挡的绿眼睛猫一样眯起，他伸出舌头舔了舔那两颗尖尖的虎牙，低头猛然咬住Tina的侧颈，Tina在疼痛当中弓起腰身，毫不意外的听见了他的后半句话，“但不是最好的。”

上衣被从腰带里扯出的时候她从喉咙里发出一声模糊的叹息，白皙的腰腹被迫裸露出来，湿冷的空气粘上她的皮肤，转变成某种并不温和的刺激。老实说她总觉得Damian对于制服有着某些特别的偏好，就好像那些紧身衣和披风是某些独立的魅力点似的，而这一次Damian显然也还这么认为，也没有彻底脱下那些制服的意思，不管是她的，还是他的。

“把腿张开，我知道你有反应。”Damian隔着她的制服捏她的乳房，力道大的就好像那并不是一个由血肉构成的人类器官，Tina皱着眉试图通过翻滚躲开，却在侧过身体的瞬间被咬住了乳尖——依然是隔着制服的。

凯夫拉材质的外衣或许能够抵御子弹，但很明显并不会在设计的时候考虑到某个牙尖嘴利的蝙蝠崽的口齿攻击，Tina能感觉到自己的额头在那个瞬间渗出的汗水，她下意识的想要推开Damian，但那动作太无力了，而由于下身疏忽的防守，她能清晰的感受到Damian正在分开她的大腿、探入她的裙摆，粗暴的将内裤勾到一边，而指尖则熟练的对着那隐没在阴唇之间的湿润穴口插入进去……呃，Damian的手指有这么粗糙的么？

哦不，她后知后觉的反应过来，阴道因为紧张而绷紧，脑海里近乎绝望的滑过某个事实，那个熊孩子甚至没摘手套！

新一任罗宾的手套可不是好捱的，她想着，那根本就是又一道隐晦的武器罢了！

然而Tina的抗拒并没有换来哪怕一刻停留，对于把红罗宾变成一个沉溺于粗暴性爱的‘玩具’Damian素来乐见其成，而在他的眼中，这样的红罗宾可比平日里那副冷静而自持的模样讨喜多了。他用舌尖逗弄着Tina制服下已然硬起来的乳尖，手指却在Tina的阴道内侵入的更深，并且不时的旋转着，他要确保那些粗糙的鳞片能够触碰到Tina体内的每一个地方，他想着，每一个。

Tina难以自控的发出一声短促的悲鸣，它听上去甚至像是尖叫，制服手套带来的刺激与疼痛远比她想象的更多，敏感脆弱的粘膜难以包裹住那样粗糙的存在，哪怕只是推进都很艰难，更别说Damian还刻意的在她体内转圈，她放松不下来，腰肢和小腹无法停歇的颤抖，而大腿则痉挛着想要并拢，就好像这样就可以把Damian驱出体外一样。

“别用那种看恶魔的眼神看我，Drake，你知道这是你自找的吧。”Damian盯着她，似乎是要去咬她的耳朵，而Tina借着对他习惯的了解偏头躲了过去，一边推搡着不让他靠的更近一边遮挡住自己绯红的脸颊，“你……啊，我是说……好……痛，至少把手套摘了……”这时候她体内的手指正在由一向二过度，狭窄的阴道被粗暴的撑开，由内而外的撕裂疼痛几乎要逼得她发疯，那样冰冷的、带着潮气的铠甲就像是一层包裹住Damian手指的外骨骼，没有任何热度与温情。

就跟Damian的答复一样。

“我为什么要听你的，而且看你的反应并不是很痛而是很爽吧，把手拿开，别挡着脸。”Damian迅速的回答到，第二根手指也借着答话的空隙插入进去，Tina的眼睛不受控制的瞪大，再瞪大，几乎就要挣脱Damian的力道从躺椅上坐起，那太超过了，她挣扎着，觉得自己几乎要被那样大量的疼痛和正不断渗透出来的破碎快感逼到昏厥。

“撑住啊Drake，”Damian此时终于彻底压下了她一直推拒着的手，灼热的呼吸喷上她的耳道与鬓角的发丝，“可别在我进去之前晕过去啊。”

Damn it！

Tina一直清楚的知道和Damian上床从一开始就不是个好主意，尤其是在这种他俩初次见面时她就被打到骨折缺血的前提之下，而事实上Damian也确实不曾在床上待她温柔，这个恶魔崽子只会睁着他的绿眼睛嘲讽她，“那些被你殴打的反派们知道么，红罗宾其实是个受虐癖？”

谁他妈的是受虐癖？！

Tina想要喊叫，或者挣扎，或者拿她的长棍狠狠的去砸Damian的脑袋，但是她很确定即使如此也不可能教会这个小鬼什么叫做尊老爱幼，而现在所有这些想法也只能闪电一样的在她的脑海里飘过，再同一把飞灰一般湮灭消失，天啊，Damian就不能把他的手指拿出去么！

那两根被铠甲包裹的冰冷手指仍然借着它粗糙冰冷的外壳折磨她身体最为脆弱的部分，张合旋转的时候都让她疼到发汗，而这时候Damian却还咬着她的胸部不放，她的制服终于被上撩到了乳房以上，可是他那一嘴尖牙却不曾离开，跟他那两根正在她体内作乱的手指一样始终奋斗在折磨她的第一线上。

她模模糊糊的呻吟着，努力忽视那些确实的快感，无论如何她都不想在这时候抛弃尊严去缠Damian的腰，除非她的大腿绞杀术有练的跟Dick一样好，而就现在的状况来看，显然她不。

“我……妈的Damian你到底……”

“到底还要让你等多久？”Damian迅速的把另一只手塞进了Tina嘴里，那只手套的温度同样令人齿冷，她睁着眼，不乐意的发出呜呜声，察觉到Damian又在她的肩头咬了一口，疼痛当中她听见他的低语，“别着急，马上。”

下一秒他终于抽出了那两根手指，然而那些鳞片逆着滑出的疼痛却更为尖锐冰冷，Tina怀疑自己尖叫出来了，又或者更糟，但Damian的手始终堵着她的嘴，她只能感到模糊而黑暗的晕眩，紧跟着Damian温热的性器终于进入了她的体内，充分却糟糕的扩张令她毫无芥蒂的接纳了他，几乎没有感到更深的痛苦，只是Damian无论何时都记得要给她添堵，所以他信手将手指上残留的黏液全部抹在了她的胸上。她努力的想要去瞪他，最起码有在尝试，可是此时这个小魔鬼性器正深埋在她的体内，远超他这个年纪所该具备的平均大小与力量，或者还有速度和技巧。

Damian的手从她嘴里拿出来了，可她并没有获得说话的机会，因为她的下嘴唇被咬住了，而那些才折磨过她口腔和阴道的鳞甲手套又转而去揉搓她的乳房，除了粗暴和混乱以外没有其他合适的形容，那些潮湿而疼痛的刮擦和触碰，Damian几乎要嵌进她下唇里的牙，还有那些过快的抽插和撞击，她不得不张着嘴用以喘息和呻吟，以防一不小心就这样溺毙了……她跟Damian都过于熟悉对方的身体，不断的’对打’训练使得他们都对那些隐秘而敏感的细节了如指掌，也所以Damian才能以最让她不适的节奏和速度抽插，她能感受到自己阴道的痉挛，不知羞耻一样的绞着Damian的性器，快感和依然没有完全消退的疼痛像是要把她分成两半，互不兼容却又尖叫着触碰拉扯，而这一切都得去责怪Damian，因为他从来不肯在床上注意她的感受，又或者说正是因为他注意到了，所以才可以分毫不差的反其道而行之。

她就要控制不住了，她想着，所有的这一切都太越界了，不管是蝙蝠洞的环境还是她依然半穿在身上的制服，又或者她眼中疼出来的泪水和根本没停过的呻吟，不论如何她都无法改变她又一次跟Damian做爱了这个事实，并且几乎就要控制不住的放任自己的腿去缠他的腰，又或者用手去搂他的背，把自己像个礼物一样送到他手里……Damian为什么还不肯放过她的胸，他不是一直嫌她小吗？

“或许这样能让你的胸变大一点。”

哦，得了，Tina在心里翻白眼，果然又是这个答案，即使她正因为他灼热的性器和几乎没有间断的冲撞浑身颤栗，即使那根玩意正以她难以承受的高速不停的脱出再落入，也绝对改变不了Damian始终是个混蛋的事实。可是尽管如此，她恨恨的想着，跟Damian做爱的确有助于舒缓精神压力，尤其是在这种她累的几乎要浑身散架的晚上……该死，Tina抑郁的憋回一声呻吟，她搞不好还真是个受虐癖。

Damian的手指抚过她的嘴唇，强行掰开她的牙关，无视她的颤栗吻她的眼睫，“你也就这双眼睛好看了知道吗，别咬你的嘴唇，我要听你叫。”

他说着，单手将Tina的手腕摁过头顶，另一只手则拉高了她的腰，这个姿势能让他进的更深一点，也更能逼出红罗宾介于亢奋和崩溃之间的尖叫。他反复而持续的撞击着那一片相同的地方，眼见着Tina的蓝眼睛一点点被泪水溢满，脸颊红的快跟她的制服一样，也只有这种时候，他想着，她才会显得比较顺眼。

Damian停止思考，开始进行这场性爱中的最后一步，他感到了Tina的挣扎，她瞪着眼睛冲他吼，“Damian你不能——”

“我当然能，”他说着，以一种近乎冷酷的姿态开始射精，Tina的句子断在了当中，整个人痉挛起来，他们交合的地方有些湿润的液体正以极其缓慢的速度流淌出来，Tina喘着气，几乎像是丢了神志，只有她身体本能的颤抖能表现出她正在经历多么巨大的掠夺与舒畅。

他终于笑了。

“今天是安全期吗？”

Tina的眼睛睁大了。

她的身体还没从高潮的余韵中解脱出来，而Damian半软下来的性器也还堵在她的体内，她下意识的就问出了，“你为什么知道……”却又很快在Damian恶劣的微笑中反应过来。

“该死，”她断断续续的说道，“这里不只我一个侦探。”

她现在依然很累，甚至更累了，四肢百骸都酸软无力，几乎没力气去并拢大腿。但与此同时她的精神世界却异常兴奋，清醒的甚至有些过头，足够让她列出101种把Damian弄死而不被人发觉的办法，每一种都令人振奋。

但是她最终也只是抬起疲惫的手抹掉颊上尚未干透的泪痕，然后冲着damian比了个真心实意的中指，“Fuck you，Damian.”

而那个小魔鬼没有好气的啧了一声，伸手盖住她的眼睫，轻声道，“And same to you，Drake.”

**Author's Note:**

> 我，除了，四少睡三小姐，什么都，不想看！全文4000+，以上。
> 
> 又：一个不知所云的小番外
> 
> 眼皮很重，喉咙很干，而最糟的是小腹深处生生不息的钝痛，Tina把身体蜷缩起来，现在的室温是23°C，她没理由觉得寒冷，然而事实上就她大脑的反馈来看，她的四肢的热量都在不停的流失。
> 
> 她虚弱的喘息，把脸藏的更深，并不清楚她现在落到这个境地跟之前吃下去的冰淇淋有没有关系，又或者过量的运动才是罪魁祸首，但不管怎么说，这都是噩梦一样的生理期。
> 
> 她疼的厉害，还觉得头晕，搞不清自己的小腹到底是更像是在被一群两百多磅的壮汉痛殴还是更像被一把锋利的匕首在腹腔里乱绞，这可比打击罪犯难多了。
> 
> 模糊的意识里她似乎被人抱起来了，然后一个裹着棉布的电热宝贴上了小腹，那温度过于舒适了，以至于她不由自主的朝着热源缩得更紧了一些，她察觉到颠簸和摇晃，然后被丢进柔软的床铺和棉被深处，再跟着披头砸下来一堆柔软的布料，那让她感觉稍微好了一点儿，但依然不够恢复清醒的认知。
> 
> 太痛了。
> 
> 有人端来了糖水，捏着她的下颚喂她，过甜的东西带来某种呛人的感受，但是出人意料的，它并不烫。
> 
> Alfred没有这么粗暴，而Dick也还在布鲁德海文，哥谭的夜晚也应当被另两个人守护着，所以是谁呢。
> 
> Tina抱紧了自己，终于喝完了那杯水，它润泽了她的嘴唇和意识，适合让人就这样堕入更深的梦境，但是是谁呢。
> 
> 她知道他就要走了，被刻意营造出的脚步声正在由近及远的离开，她就要失去这个机会了。
> 
> “Damian？”她无意识的叫到，却没来得及听到房门被人带上前的半声轻哼。


End file.
